Prior art includes individual apparatus for a hammer means, a seatbelt cutting means, a seatbelt threading means, and ice scraping means. A hammer means and a seatbelt cutting means have been combined previously. However, the combination of a hammer means, seatbelt cutting means and seatbelt threading means have yet to be combined. Also, the combination of a hammer means, seatbelt cutting means, seatbelt threading means, and ice scraping means have yet to be combined.
Several attempts have been made to develop a combination of automobile tools.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,206, Beermann discloses a cutting means for seatbelts, whereas the present disclosure reveals a cutting means, a hammer means and a seatbelt threading means for child safety seats.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,467, Lechner discloses cutter means combined with a hammer means whereas the present disclosure reveals a cutting means, a hammer means and a seatbelt threading means for child safety seats.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,176, Reese discloses a seatbelt treading means, whereas the resent disclosure reveals means a cutting means, a hammer means and a seatbelt threading means for child safety seats.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,083, Shouse, Jr. discloses a seatbelt threading means and a system for threading the seatbelt through a child safety seat, whereas the resent disclosure reveals means a cutting means, a hammer means and a seatbelt threading means for child safety seats.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,231, Marker, et al., discloses a seatbelt threading means, whereas the resent disclosure reveals means a cutting means, a hammer means and a seatbelt threading means for child safety seats.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,242, Oginaezawa discloses a seatbelt cutting means combined with a hammer means, whereas the resent disclosure reveals means a cutting means, a hammer means and a seatbelt threading means for child safety seats.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,942, Hasegawa discloses a seatbelt cutting means combined with a hammer means, whereas the resent disclosure reveals means a cutting means, a hammer means and a seatbelt threading means for child safety seats.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,797, Dittmar, et al., discloses a seatbelt threading means for child safety seats that is rigid but somewhat flexible in two embodiments. The first embodiment involves an extended shaft with a chamber at one end. The chamber has a slot in one portion such that the buckle is inserted into the chamber and the belt portion of the seat belt goes through the slot. The handle of the seatbelt threader is then passed through the child safety seat and the seatbelt is pulled thereafter. The second embodiment involves an extended shaft with hooking means at one end. The hooking means secures to the buckle of the seatbelt and thereafter, the handle of the seatbelt threader is passed through the child safety seat and the seatbelt is pulled behind. Both embodiments can be distinguished from the present disclosure in that the present disclosure reveals means a cutting means, a hammer means and a seatbelt threading means for child safety seats and the hammer means serves a dual purpose of the seatbelt threading means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,905, George discloses a seatbelt threading means for child safety seats, whereas the resent disclosure reveals means a cutting means, a hammer means and a seatbelt threading means for child safety seats.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,743, Dale discloses a seatbelt threading means for child safety seats, whereas the resent disclosure reveals means a cutting means, a hammer means and a seatbelt threading means for child safety seats.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,351, Klotz discloses combination tool including an ice scraper, a squeegee, a hammer, a cutting element, a sharpening element, a container, and molded finger cutout, whereas the present disclosure reveals means a cutting means, a hammer means and a seatbelt threading means for child safety seats, as well as the possibility of an ice scrapping means and a brush means, wherein the hammer means includes a pedestal and a head, wherein the pedestal extends out from the shaft and the diameter of the pedestal is smaller than the diameter of the shaft so that, the head of the hammer means can fit through the hole of a seatbelt buckle and because the diameter of the head of the hammer means is larger than the diameter of the pedestal, the seatbelt buckle is prevented from sliding off the hammer means as the seatbelt buckle is passed through a child safety seat, thus allowing the present disclosure to also be used as a seatbelt threading means. In contrast, the Klotz patent reveals a hammer means but any portion of the Klotz hammer means that is of lesser diameter than the rest of the hammer means (See, identified item 16b) as revealed is confined within the doubled-shelled grip body of the Klotz disclosure, used to hold the hammer means within the double-shelled grip body, and as such, these annular grooves cannot be used to facilitate the attachment of a seatbelt onto the hammer means so that the hammer means can be used to facilitate the passing of a seatbelt through a child safety seat.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,660, Hopkins discloses an ice scraper discloses an elongated shaft that tapers at its end to form an ice scraping means, whereas the present disclosure reveals means a cutting means, a hammer means and a seatbelt threading means for child safety seats, as well as the possibility of an ice scrapping means and a brush means.